CONFUSION HAS SET IN !
by Sunflowerchef
Summary: This is an Ethan and Kristina story. I know they are no longer an item but they can continue on in my mind. I have made changes in chapters 1-12 as of today 8/7/12 and the story will be continuing on. Hoping to get chapter 12 up in the next couple of days.  Please Review... that's what keeps us writing these stories.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Ethan and Kristina... and how things will progress after coming back from the Dominican.

Rated M for upcoming chapters

My first fanfic so reviews are welcome

I do no own any of these characters !

There was a long silence on the plane as Ethan, Alexis, Kristina and Sonny flew back from the Dominic after Ethan had just stood up to Sonny and told him, "He would see her whenever he wanted". As they had gotten off the plane Kristina looked back at him over her shoulder as she was ushered into the limo.

Ethan pulled out his phone and called the only person who would come and pick him up.

"Hey mate", he said to Johnny. "I need your help". They finished talking about the details and he stood there waiting for Johnny's car.

Johnny rolled down the window and smirked at him. "You do have a death wish when it comes to that hot little Mob Princess. Get in!" he laughed as he unlocked the door.

Ethan was thinking about everything that had just transpired and was trying to put out of his head that his best Mate had just called his best friend a "Hot Little Mob Princess."

"So are you going to tell me how you managed to get Sonny's daughter out of the country, alone in a hotel room?" he asked as he had a Cheshire smile on his face.

"We need drinks, lots of drinks", he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

They headed back to Johnny's penthouse and every time Johnny opened his mouth Ethan looked at him and shook his head and just said "DRINKS!"

At the penthouse Ethan collapsed onto the couch, Johnny grabbed a bottle with 2 glasses and put it on the coffee table and sat in the chair so he could watch every movement that Ethan had, but better yet he wanted to see his face when he talked about Kristina.

"So I knew that you were going for the divorce, and I also know you had been smashed the night before. I am surprised you made the plane, but start at the beginning and let me know how you got that little minx out of the country with you." Johnny chuckled as he poured to glasses of scotch.

Ethan had pushed himself up and was leaning over with his head in his hands. He took a slug of his drink.

"It wasn't like that!" he moaned.

"I was very hung over sitting on the plane heading off to get my quickie divorce and she came and sat down next to me". "I tried to get her off the plane, argued with her, told her what Sonny would do to me if he found out." he said as he kept shaking his head.

She told me she had it all set, her friend Beth was covering for her. She told me how many times she had spent the night out before, and I guess that's what girls do, they cover for each other.

She told me she was there as a supportive friend, a witness to my divorce and a tour guide.

Johnny spoke out as he let out a loud laugh, "The schoolgirl crush had progressed much further than anyone ever would have imagined. But I can't say that I would've minded seeing her on the beach in a string bikini. Have you noticed the way she has been dressing lately? "

Ethan looked at Johnny with the (are you nuts look) wondering how long Johnny had been noticing the same thing he had. Kristina had turned into this gorgeous woman overnight.

"Johnny, I need you to stop talking about her like that. I don't think of her as being "HOT" or a "MINX", he said with a pang of Jealousy in his voice.

"Easy man, I was just stating an obvious fact, which you may not be able to", Johnny said with a chuckle.

Johnny got up and went and sat with Ethan and put his hand on his shoulder, " You know you are either going to deal with this "BEST FRIEND ISSUE", or you are going to have to man up and tell her you have feelings for her.

Ethan looked at him puzzled finishing his glass of scotch and pouring another.

"What are you talking about feelings for her?" he said as he leaned back on the couch

"I told you she is like my kid sister, my best friend, I don't think of her like that!" lowering his head.

Johnny was getting tired of this, he saw it and other people did too, that's why they were so overprotective of Kristina, they didn't want Ethan to break her heart.

"Ok, Ethan... (Johnny took a deep breath)... You are going to sit there and my questions, because I need some answers ", he smiled and clapped and rubbed his hands together.

Ethan sighed; this might get out of hand he thought to himself. Johnny was his best mate so he would see where he was going with this.

Both of them sat back on the couch sitting sideways so that they could see the expressions on each other's faces, and had strong drinks in their hands.

Johnny cleared his throat...

Question 1: Why do you think things wouldn't work out if you and Kristina started dating?

Ethan sighed, "Haven't we gone over this already? I have told you in the past she is too young for me, just not age, but maturity. Yes I understand she has seen and been through things that make her wiser in age then most, but so have I. Things that she doesn't need to know about that. Second, I don't know how to make this any clearer to you; she is the only daughter of mob boss Sonny Corinthos. We have spoken on numerous occasions about the times I have tried to defend our "friendship" with him and he just wants me to stay away from her. Finally, she has a schoolgirl crush on me and granted it has progressed further then I thought it would. I certainly wouldn't take advantage of that. She is my friend!

Johnny shook his head, he didn't say anything. He was asking the questions and just listening to Ethan's answers, trying to figure out if his feeling for his "friend" had changed.

Question 2: Where did you sleep when you were in the Dominican?

Ethan chuckled, "Well I had no idea that it was a holiday for them when we got there. We were lucky to have gotten a room, let alone one that had 2 beds. I slept on the couch and she slept in the bed, Kind of"

Ok, Johnny wasn't going to hold his tongue on that one.

"What does kind of mean", he asked. "And no that isn't question 3 let's just say it's like 2B", he laughed.

"Well, I am going to have to back up a bit and try and remember how it actually happened." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"IT", Johnny asked as his eyes nearly popped open.

"No, No, No... Not "IT", he said, get your mind out of the gutter.

"When we had first got there and went to the room we realized what the situation was, figured we would make the most of it. We couldn't see the judge till the next afternoon. We decided to go down to the beach. Kristina went into the bathroom first and got changed then I changed after her. We spent the day on the beach hanging out swimming and started to get late. We headed back to the room and took separate showers and got dressed to go out for dinner. She asked if we could go dancing that night, I figured it couldn't hurt. So being the watchful person that I was whenever Krissy came back to the table with 2 drinks I would take them both because I couldn't afford to have her trying to seduce me later on that night in the room if she had been drinking. "

"So it had to be about 3:00am in the morning when she was helping me back to the room because I had consumed my body weight in drinks with little umbrellas."

"I crashed onto the bed still with my clothes on and fell asleep. Oh well, so much for being the gentleman and sleeping on the couch. When I woke up the next morning she was in the bed too wearing a spaghetti strap short nightgown with her back to me."

Johnny just stood there and must have realized that his mouth was hanging open and said "AND?"

"That was it, we showered got something to eat, went to the judge and I believe you know the rest of the story." Ethan said while he was letting out a sigh.

"Ethan, I will give you that one, but if I had woken up next to her in a nightie, I don't think it would have ended there." Johnny smiled devilishly

Question 3: What was she wearing at the beach?

Ethan stared at him and shook his head,"Seriously?" "Are you trying to get me pissed ", asking as Johnny could see his knuckles turning white.

"No, I have a point to all of this; just go with me here." he said as he laughed.

Ethan swallowed hard, "She was wearing a black string bikini"

Question 4: When she took off her cover up what were you feeling?

Ethan let out the chuckle this time. "Now I know you have officially lost it"

"I am serious, Ethan! Man up and tell me what you felt or were thinking ", Johnny said as he raised his voice.

Ethan looked down at the floor, almost as if he was embarrassed, "I couldn't get a clear thought in my head, let alone know what to say to her. She didn't look like the 19 year old girl who had a school girl crush on me. In your words she looked a "HOT WOMAN"." shaking his head.

Question 5: "Do you love her?"

Ethan was amazed and he sat there staring at the floor ringing his hands this wasn't a question he had anticipated or knew how to answer.

"Ethan, I am going to tell you a few things. I don't need to ask you 20 questions to see this any more clearly then I already had. You have sat there avoiding all eye contact with me when I mention her name, you are very defensive, and you are sweating bullets and playing with your hands. So I am going to ask you again." he said

"Ethan, do you Love her?" Johnny asked in a different tone.

Ethan stood up and walked over to the penthouse window. He was staring out and turned around.

"Johnny, I ..." he began to tell him something and there was a known at the penthouse door.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny looked through the peep hole and then looked at Ethan "It's Kristina, what do you want me to do?", he asked shaking his head.

Ethan slipped up the stairs looking at Johnny giving him the "Don't tell her I am here eyes."

Johnny took a deep breath and opened the door. She was standing there in sweatpants and a v neck t shirt. Her face was clean, she had no traces of makeup but only traces of tears. He stepped aside and opened the door and she walked in. Knowing Ethan was at the top of the stairs listening, he would have to be very careful what he would say to her. She was his friend too, so the least he could do was listen.

"Hey Krissy, what brings you here this late?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

She came over and sat down on the couch, you could tell that she had been crying. He didn't know what to do, so he took her in his arms and just held her tight.

"Thanks Johnny, I needed that", she said as she pulled away.

Ethan was at the top of the stairs knowing that Johnny had just hugged her and that made him jealous, knowing now what Johnny thought of her.

"Have you heard from Ethan ?", she asked wiping the tear away.

"No, he's in the Dominican getting his divorce, he told me he would call me when he got back", Johnny said feeling horrible about lying to her.

"He is back I was with him in the Dominican. Things ended badly and Sonny and my mom flew us back", she wiped the tears away again.

Johnny hugged her again and tried to console her asking her to stop crying so that Ethan could hear she was upset and that's why he kept hugging her.

"Just tell me what happened," Johnny encouraged.

"I just have to run upstairs and grab something and I will be right back and then you can tell me everything." he said as he ran up the stairs

She sat there alone on the couch wondering why she had come to Johnny. She would normally call Ethan, but this time she couldn't. What was she going to do?

As Johnny ran up the stairs he nearly tripped over Ethan who was listening to their conversation.

"You might not want to listen to this, if you are not ready to hear what she has to say." He mentioned grabbing a blanket.

Johnny went back downstairs and laid the blanket across Kristina and handed her a box of tissues, and a glass of diet coke. He knew she was going to need them.

"Ok Krissy, take your time and tell me what happened", he said as he rubbed her hand.

Johnny, I have no idea what I was thinking. He didn't ask me to go with him, but considering myself as an adult now I was going to make my own discussions. After everything that had happened with Maya, I didn't think he should be alone. So I booked a ticket on his flight and went and sat down next to him. He tried to get me off the plane but slowly he seemed to have warmed up to the idea. When we got to the hotel they had only one room with one bed, which sent everything inside me into overdrive. I imagined us in bed, making love, in my mind it seemed perfect. Then he said he would take the couch. There are times I understand where he is coming from with not wanting to date me because of my father, but he wasn't there. It was just us. I figured we could go to the beach and hang out maybe go dancing later. He didn't object which made my heart skip a beat. We could have stayed in the hotel room all afternoon and all night. So we went down to the beach I had the perfect bathing suit. I slipped off my cover up and was standing there in my new black bikini he had this smile on his face almost as if he liked what he saw. I then saw another woman walk behind me that he must have been staring at. We ended up showering and getting dressed for dinner and dancing. He wouldn't let me drink even though in that country I was legal age. The way he held me when we were dancing sent shivers down my spine. I could feel the heat of his hands through my dress setting my skin on fire. He had a lot to drink and I helped him back to the room at about 3:00am. Small desires in me wanting him to kiss me touch me and he ended up passing out on the bed. I went and showered put on my new nightgown and slipped into bed only to dream what could have happened. He never even leaned over to hold me in bed. We got up the next day and went to the court house where Sonny and my mom busted in and thought we were getting married. I am sure it didn't help that we were standing there wearing white and I was holding flowers. Dad dragged us back on his jet and there was a blowup between all of us, and Ethan told dad that he would see me whenever he wanted to. When we landed they rushed me into the limo and we never got to say goodbye." She let out a sign and started crying again.

Upstairs Ethan was thinking to himself how he was such an idiot, how could he not have seen what she was trying to do. He was oblivious to what she was hoping would happen on the trip. Now he felt ashamed, even though nothing had happened.

Back downstairs, Johnny was hugging Krissy as she was sobbing; he kissed the top of her head telling her everything would be ok. As he leaned away he asked," Is it ok if I tell you what I see from all of this".

Krissy, I see that somewhere along the line you have matured from a school girl into a beautiful woman standing before me, and with that I can see that your feelings for Ethan have changed as well. It went from a school girl crush into some legitimate feelings. I can see the sadness in your eyes, knowing that Ethan is not expressing the same feelings you are. Perhaps he is in a situation where he can't. That may be the reason why he can't act on any feelings he has for you. I know him, he is my best friend. I see the way he looks at you, I hear the way he talks about you when you aren't around. His face lights up. I know that he does have feelings for you I just think he is coming to terms with them and figuring what to do next !

"You are a gorgeous, smart, funny, kind hearted person that any guy would be lucky to have on his arm", he said as he smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Perhaps, what you need to do is back off a little bit and maybe he will realize what he is missing", Johnny said as he stood up.

Kristina stood up and took off the blanket and threw it down on the couch. She smiled and thanked Johnny for listening. She asked him not to tell Ethan she had come.

"I am going to head home, I am really tired", she said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Are you ok to drive home?" he asked

"I am fine, I actually feel a little better. I will talk to you tomorrow", she said as she walked out the door.

Ethan came down stairs looking as if he had wiped tears from his eyes. Looking at Johnny he said, "Now the confusion is really setting in!"

"What am I going to do now", he asked looking puzzled.

"If Krissy is true to her word she will back off a bit giving you some time to figure out what you want.", he said patting him on his back.

"I wouldn't wait a long time to figure out what you already know. Someone else might come along and see what a great woman she is and you will regret it for the rest of your life", Johnny said as he opened the door.

"Hey Ethan, you never answered me... Do you love her?" Johnny questioned.

Ethan just looked at him confused and headed for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

I am a huge ETHINA fan and I have to say I don't own any of these characters of General Hospital.

It had been about a week since the whole misunderstanding of "The Dominican Disaster".

It seems that Ethan and Kristina had been walking around blindly. A text here and there, but they both had been busy. Kristina had been helping out with Sam and Jason's wedding since she was the maid of honor. Molly was at summer camp, one less distraction for her. Ethan had been working at the Haunted Star trying to keep it going in Luke's absence.

It was a Friday afternoon and Kristina was sitting at Kelly's reading a book having coffee when the bell above the door rang. She didn't even glance up. She was thinking about how her mom had called her about twenty minutes ago telling her that she was heading out of town for a long weekend with Mac. She wanted to make sure that she would be ok. She was just going to hang around the lake house or maybe catch a movie.

She noticed that there was a presence behind her. She turned around and Ethan was standing there.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked moving over to the other side of the table.

"No", she said looking back down at her book.

"Kristina?" he asked looking confused.

"What is going on? We haven't really spoken since we came back from the Dominican. Do you think that we could go somewhere and take a walk and talk?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"Actually Ethan, I was heading back to the Lake house to get some stuff done. Your more than welcome to come by in a bit if you like", she said laying a few dollars on the counter and standing up.

"Kristina, as much as I think we really need to talk, I am sure I am not one of you mom's favorite people right now, so that might not be a good idea." he said smiling awkwardly.

"Ethan, my mom is gone for the long weekend she call me about a half hour ago and told me she left, but suit yourself that is where I will be", she stated as she was turning away.

"No, no, no, I will come over as long as it is ok with you", he said standing.

"I invited you over didn't. I will see you in a little while", she said as she walked out of Kelly's.

Ethan stood there shaking his head, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. He needed to talk to Kristina, but now he was afraid that she was going to go home, and start going through her closet trying to find some seductive outfit .Afraid she would be walking around the house lighting candles and waiting to pounce on him.

Either way he had to talk through what had happened, he couldn't stand not spending time together like they had been or talking on phone, or watching movies.

As he drove over to the lake house, he had been holding his breath for what had seemed like forever. Walked up to the door and knocked. She showed up answering the door in cut off shorts and a tank top on with her hair still wet from the shower pulled up into a high ponytail. She smelled so clean and looked so beautiful with no makeup.

"Are you going to come in or stand there and stare at me?" she asked opening the door even further.

He walked in the room and scanned the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing romantic. This was unusual. As much as he had tried to push them away, her seductive attempts always gave him a good chuckle.

She came out of the kitchen holding 2 beers and handed him one, he looked at her puzzled.

"Are you the beer police now?" she asked kind of snappy.

"Nope, if your mom left you alone in the house for a long weekend knowing there was beer, who am I to say anything", he finished as he took a sip.

They sat down on the couch, not too close, which also was shocked Ethan. He had no idea if he had fallen and hit his head and was dreaming this.

"Kristina, I wanted to talk to you and find out what has been going on with you, we haven't spoken since you were pushed into the Limo after we had gotten back from the Dominican", he said as he turned to face her.

She was staring down at the floor when she started speaking," Ethan, I had a great time in the Dominican with you. Hanging at the beach, dancing, I just wish it didn't end the way it had. I admit I was hoping that you would finally see the real me. The one who was head over heels in love with you. Not some schoolgirl with a crush on you.", she said looking up at him.

His heart was racing and he had no idea where this was going to go, but he moved closer to her and took her hand in his. Looking at her with a big smile he said, "That was the best divorce I could have ever possibly imagined. I know I was hard to deal with at first, but I had a good time before Sonny and Alexis showed up. I know that you had wanted more and were hoping that things had ended up differently. I wasn't on the same page as you and for that I am sorry if I led you into believing that it could have been more."

They both sat there in silence drinking their beers.

"Krissy, can you tell me why you have been avoiding me since we have been back ?" he asked staring at the floor.

"Ethan, I have always been honest with you, and you know how I feel about you. I figured you were tired of my school girl crush following you around, having everyone talking about it. I was actually embarrassed, so I just figured I would ease away", she says with a tear rolling down her eye.

He quickly took her into a hug, smelling her sweet shampoo, he felt little shocks running through his body, and he wondered how long he was going to keep denying this.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I have missed you very much!" he said as he looked at her.

He leaned in and cupped her face in his hand causing her to freeze and he kissed her cheek.

"You are my best friend, can we just get back to where we were please?" he asked almost begging.

"Well, since we talked about it , I think that can be arranged", she said as she smiled at them.

"Do you want to watch a movie", she asked looking at him.

"I would love nothing better than sitting here with you watching a movie", he chuckled as he got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of popcorn and 2 more beers.

She put the movie in and had decided on My Best Friend's Wedding. She turned off the lights and sat on the couch, when he came back he put the beers and the popcorn on the table and he sat down right next to her. There was a spark that had ignited between the two of them that they both recognized as he put his arm around her and she leaned into them. They sat back and laughed as they seemed to be back where they belonged. The movie was over and they sat there giggling between the two of them.

"Is that what I am going to have to do when you run off to get married", she asked.

"I am so sure, Kristina that you and I will always be best friends, but I don't think you need to worry about me getting married anytime soon." He laughed.

"Kristina, I do believe you were the one who told me that you were going to marry me someday. What would you have to worry about then?" he asked her somewhat seriously.

She avoided the question and she started picking things up. Looking at the clock it was after midnight.

"It's getting late", she said as she walked back in the room.

"Right, right he said. You want me to go", he said standing up.

"Are you crazy? You could stay as long as you want, I just figured you had a bar or some girl waiting for you somewhere." she answered him staring at the floor.

"I would rather stay here with you if that is ok", he said.

She smiled and they put in another movie. As they sat next to each other on the couch, Ethan had his arm around her again, and she could feel him breathing on the back of her head. Neither of them paying much attention to the movie. I am sure they were wondering what the other was thinking. Kristina was drawing little circles with her finger on Ethan's thigh. He was having a hard time suppressing the desire that was overcoming him now. He kept shifting a little he felt his jeans getting a little tighter.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a seductive smile.

He cleared his throat, "I am fine", he said knowing that she was now playing games, and he was afraid this was going to get out of hand. He decided to call her bluff.

He shifted the arm that he had around her shoulder so that he could run his thumb up and down her neck. His body was on fire by this point and he could feel her body starting to shake. She had no intentions of stopping this and he knew at some point he was going to have to. All of these new feelings he was having for her, he wanted to test the waters.

"Are you ok, Kristina, you are shaking are you cold", he asked trying hard not to smile too much.

"I think I am going to grab a glass of water", she said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

She got into the kitchen and splashed some water on her face and started drying it off. She knew that he figured he had scared her off; she had other tricks up her sleeve. Ethan sitting on the couch smug as could be, also realizing his jeans were very tight, he was getting hard and didn't know how to fix that one in his current situation.

She walked back into the room and set the water down on the table, she turned around and looked at Ethan as he just stared at her smiling a big smile. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to call my bluff again", she says as she moves closer to him and before Ethan knew it she was straddling him on the couch as he let out a very throaty moan.

Now there was no way around the fact he was about to split his jeans. So he was just going to go with it knowing soon he was going to have to put the brakes on. He reached behind her grabbing onto her ass and standing up; she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his neck. She began kissing his neck. He lied her down on the couch and slowly slid on top of her. This was the moment she had been dreaming about for so long. He leaned down and let his lips brush against her, as she let out a soft whimper. He leaned in and kissed her now with all the desire he had in him, slipping his tongue against her bottom lip as if asking permission. Permission granted as their tongue started searching for each other. She could feel him hard as a rock pressing against her and her breathe kept getting caught in her throat. As much as he wanted to pick her up and carry her upstairs and ravish her body, he knew better. He slowly started to pull away and finally ended up kissing her forehead before he sat up.

"Did I do something wrong", she asked looking hurt.

"No luv, believe me you were doing everything just right" he answered trying to catch his breath.

"We can't do this", he told her as he stood up.

She stood up too she reached out to his hand. He took it and put it up to his heart.

"This is how you know you were doing everything right." he said gazing at her tenderly.

She could feel his heart racing.

"I don't want it to be like this, us fumbling around on the couch. You deserve so much more than that. I would never do that to you. I need you to know how I feel about you. To be honest with you, I need to sort some things out in my head. Please just give me a little time", he asked and they headed to the door.

She just nodded knowing this wasn't going to be awkward, that she finally knew that he had feelings for her, and she would give him the time to sort them out. He leaned down taking her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, luv", was all he said as he turned away and walked to his car.

She closed the door, locked it and turned out the light as she sat back down on the couch rubbing her fingers across her lips and thinking about what had just happened.

She lied down pulled the covers over her and whispered softly out loud, "I love you, Ethan".

As he drove home he finally came to terms that he loved her. Now he had to figure out a way to let her know.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the character's they are not mine... I just enjoy this pairing of Ethan and Kristina.

###########################################################################

Kristina woke up and she rubbed her head and wondered if it had all been a dream.

Her cell phone was buzzing, she wondered who the hell could be texting her this early in the morning. She got up, went over to the kitchen table, and looked at it. It was Ethan, and her heart skipped a beat.

Ethan : It wasn't a dream, luv

Ethan : Call me later.

Well evidentally not only could he count cards, but he was a mind reader too. She went up to her room, picked out an outfit and looked at the alarm clock 8:00am, she was still going to be on time to meet Jason and Sam. She hopped in the shower and got ready.

She was headed into Kelly's to get a coffee, when her grandfather came out of the kitchen handing her a coffee to go.

"You just missed Ethan,"he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Grandpa", she yelled back as she headed out.

She knocked on her door, and Jason opened it.

"Thanks for coming by, Krissy, we appreciate everything you have been doing to help out."he said as he hugged her and nearly crushed her.

Sam came down the stairs with her hair wrapped in a towel, drying it off as they sat and talked.

"Krissy, you look different today, I would go out on a limb and say you even looked happy", she said as she finished drying her hair.

Jason came over and sat next to Sam and held her hand.

"Krissy, Jason and I have a huge favor to ask you. I know you haven't picked up a guitar in a few years but we were wondering if you would play and sing our wedding song" she asked well begged.

Sam handed Kristina the sheet music, she looked down at it and let you a chuckle.

" This is a beautiful song and it is so appropiate for the strong silent type", she giggled again as she slapped Jason on the knee.

"Is that a yes?", they both asked at the same time.

"I would be honored", she said as she hugged them both.

"Krissy, you haven't forgotten about tonight have you? Our Bachelor / Bachelorette party tonight at Jake's" she asked

"No, no, no ... will there be karaoke?", Kristina asked as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Of couse", Sam said as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll be there at 9:00pm, I have some errands to run" she yelled back as she went down the elevator.

She got downstairs and started to her car got inside and decided to call Ethan.

" Hey luv", he answered with a smile on his face.

"Ethan, what are you doing tonight?", she asked as she started the car.

"No plans, as of yet, what do you have in mind", he questioned.

"Sam and Jason's Bachelor and Bachelorette party tonight is tonight at Jakes and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me", she asked and sat and waited through the silence.

"Ah Krissy luv, don't you have it backwards, aren't I suppose to ask you out for our first "Official Date ?", he questioned.

"Krissy, I have to call you back", he said as he hung up the phone.

She sat there staring at her phone, had he hung up on her? Right then, the phone rang back.

"Ethan, " she asked puzzled.

"Hey luv, I was wandering if you wanted to go to with me to Jake's tonight ", he asked and they both laughed.

"I would love to , can you come to the Lake House about 8:00pm", she asked

"See you then, sweetheart", he whispered and hung up the phone.

################################################################################

Note : Sorry so short, getting tired... updates very soon.. Please forgive... My spell check isn't working right now...=)

Love the reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the character, just using them in my story.

I also do not own any of the songs or lyrics

Kristina had gone home, put on her music, and got herself a glass of sweet tea. She went upstairs and started to go through her closet. She had no idea on what she was going to wear tonight... She knew that she didn't want to get too dressed up because after all it was Jake's, but then again it was a special occasion. She picked out a cute black dress, a pair of heels. Her hair she had put up and had curls coming down the back. Her makeup looked beautiful. She headed downstairs when the doorbell rang. She went to open it, and just stared at Ethan. Her heart started racing. He looks hot she thought to herself. He even had his hair down; she had never seen him with his hair down before.

"Good evening, luv", he said as he handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You look, um…. Incredible", blushing as the words come out of her mouth.

"I could say the same, but I think gorgeous is the word I am looking for", he said as she turned around to head into the kitchen to put the flowers in the vase and he leaned forward and kissed the spot on her neck where it met her collarbone.

She gasped surprised by his actions. She had no idea why he was torturing her. He hadn't said they were "dating" or told her how he felt about her. She could only continue hoping that he might open his eyes soon.

As Ethan pulled away dealing with the shock of electricity that was running through him. He smiled a little and realized tonight that tonight she was going to realize what she meant to him, and he was going to show her as well.

"Are you ready to go luv", he asked opening the door for her.

"Sure, we should get there a little early, so I can make sure everything is all set up.", she answered touching him lightly on his arm before heading to the car.

As they drove to Jake's there was a little bit of silence, both of them with their heads full of questions.

"Ethan, I was wondering what you are doing next Saturday night", she asked smiling.

He knew where this was going, but was waiting for her to ask him this time.

"Not sure, we haven't gotten through this Saturday night and you want to go out with me again. What if tonight ends in some horrible disaster and you never want to see me again", he wondered.

"First off, as long as I am with you on a "DATE", I don't think anything could go wrong, and second , I have been waiting so long to date you that I would already risk taking a chance asking you on a second date", she said as she brushed imaginary crumbs off of her dress.

"Hmmm, good points I can see that but when did we start dating?" he questioned her.

"Umm I mean ... I, um well", she was at a loss for words, that she forgot what she was going to ask him in the first place.

"Don't worry Kristina, we will have all of our answers by the end of the night", he responded as he gently laid his hand on top of hers.

They had walked into Jake's and everything looked great. She had recruited Maxi to help her out with the decorations. The karaoke was all set up.

"Perhaps they will ask you to do an encore appearance." she laughed slapping him on the shoulder.

"I am counting on it", he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Now Sam and Jason were no ordinary couple. Jason had said he didn't want to go out to a strip club. It just wasn't his thing. Sam also decided that strippers were not for her either so they opted on having a party together. Instead of your typical favors of penis's and boobs they had someone make solid chocolate bolts that looked like Sam's ring… it was so them.

Things were going well, seemed like everyone in Port Charles was there, drinking, laughing, and having a good time. Kristina knew she would have to make some sort of speech considering she was the maid of honor.

Kristina stood up and took the microphone.

"Hey there, everyone having a good time? As maid of honor I am sorry to break the news to some of you that there will be no strippers tonight of any sorts for your viewing pleasure, but we are going to kick things off and get the karaoke box warmed up. Anyone wanting a turn please feel free. Drink, have a good time, and enjoy yourselves."

Ethan couldn't believe this was the same girl he had first said "HELLO" to one day as she was standing there all shy in her school uniform. He was amazed at how much her inner beauty had come out to mix with her outer beauty. He finally admitted to himself what he had been denying himself for so long; he was in love with Kristina. Tonight he would show her just how much she means to him.

Coleman was standing at the microphone, "Perhaps we can get the "Thunder from down under" up here for an encore performance of his last karaoke song, since everyone else hasn't had enough to drink yet to have the balls to come up here and sing."

Ethan walked up to the stage, told Coleman what he was going to be singing and grabbed the microphone.

"Happy to help, Mate", he said moving down the stage.

The music started playing and he got the shit eating grin on his face as he started moving doing his little shimmys and shakes to the intro to the song. Flashed a smile to Kristina and winked at her and started to sing…

_All you got is this moment_

_Twenty – first century's yesterday_

_You can care all you want _

_Everybody does yeah but that's okay._

_(He continued dancing around and moving around the floor)_

_So slide over here _

_And give me a moment _

_Your moves are so raw_

_I've got to let you know_

_I've got to let you know_

_You're one of my kind (he sang that line and pointed to Kristina)_

_(Everyone is hooting and hollering, whistling, which just egged him on even more)_

_I need you tonight_

'_Cause I'm not sleeping _

_There's something about you girl_

_You make me sweat_

_How do you feel_

_I'm lonely (everyone yells out)_

_What do you think _

_Can't take it all (everyone yells)_

_Whatcha gonna do_

_Gonna live my life. (everyone yells)_

_So slide over here (he sang as he slid across the stage and threw in a couple of spins)_

_And give me a moment_

_Your moves are so raw_

_I've got to let you know_

_Your one of my kind!_

Everyone was clapping and cheering and slapping Ethan on the back. It didn't take long before Kristina had her arms around him telling him what a great job he had done. They headed out to the dance floor and started dancing. He couldn't believe how amazing her body felt pressed up against him. They fit so nicely together. As Ethan held her tight, he was blowing ever so softly into her ear.

"Are you going to be torturing me for the rest of the night?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"The verdict is still out on that one", he replied pulling her closer to him.

"You do realize, Ethan that two can play this game" she whispered as imagined the havoc that she could create on his body to make him scream her name.

A few people had left, many others had gone up on stage to karaoke, and make fools of themselves. Ethan had walked over to Coleman and leaned in to tell him something. Coleman just nodded like had already knew what was going on. Just then Coleman went onto the little stage and put out a stool and brought out a guitar.

"We have a special surprise tonight to go above and beyond our karaoke. It's Mr. Ethan Lovett singing and playing his guitar put your hands together for Ethan, "Coleman said walking away from the microphone.

Everyone was clapping and Kristina was just staring at him in amazement, she had no idea that he played the guitar. Ethan put the strap over his shoulder and pulled out a pick and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, thank you everyone. I would like to dedicate this song to a special woman in my life. She has waited a long time for some answers from me and I thought she would enjoy this." he said as he started playing.

Strumming the guitar playing the intro and smiling at Kristina, he could see the tears well up in her eyes and he hadn't even started singing yet.

_One word, that's all you said_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head_

_Your smile, just captured me_

_You were in my future as far as I could see_

_And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still_

_You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well you had me from hello _

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart _

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello (he sang as he watched the tears stream down Kristina's cheek)_

_Inside I built a wall_

_So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall_

_One touch, you brought it down_

_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_(Standing up and walking over to where Kristina was sitting, still playing and singing looking her right in the eyes)_

_But you had me from hello _

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my hear_

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had the chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

_That's all you said_

_Something in your voice made me to turn my head_

_You had me from hello_

_You had me from hello_

_(Leaning forward to kiss her, he whispered)_

_Girl I've loved you from hello._

The bar roared and Kristina and Ethan didn't even seem to notice. He swung the guitar around picked her up and kissed her with every desire and ounce of love that was in his body.

Putting her back on her feet, he took her hands.

"Does that answer any of your questions you may have been thinking?" he whispered into her ear.

"Kristina, I love you!"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters!

For this chapter and future ones, I am figuring since Kristina lives in a "Lake House", that perhaps there is a lake around. So I am elaborating the house for my own personal use.

Everyone at Jake's was amazed at what they had just witnessed. There was the speculation of the school girl crush turning into more, but people weren't sure how Ethan felt about Kristina. Now they had their answers too. Ethan was wondering how long it would take for the news to get back to Sonny, and how long it would be till he sent for him. It hadn't been very long ago with the misunderstanding in The Dominican and Sonny calling him "A Coward", and Ethan telling Sonny at the house that he wasn't going to stop seeing her and they were just friends. Right now he didn't care, he wanted to be with her more than he could have ever possibly imagined.

"Why don't you start working the room saying your goodnights to people and we can get out of here and go somewhere else." he said as he moved away from her.

Kristina walked over to Sam and Jason and they warned her to be careful. Sam knowing that her mom still wasn't home and wouldn't be back until Monday and it was only Saturday night. She hugged them good bye. She walked around and said a few goodbyes and gave hugs and found Ethan.

"Ok, I am ready", she said as he took her hand and led her to the door.

A little bit of silence in the car till Kristina began clearing her throat getting ready to talk.

"I had no idea you played the guitar, it was beautiful and it meant a lot to me with you singing it to me. I love Kenney Chesney, and that is one of my favorite songs." she said as she smiled at him.

"I meant everything I said. That first time I saw you something in me clicked, friendship. I could talk to you about anything, and I am certain my friendship turned deeper into the love for you that I had growing in me.", he said as he reached out for her hand.

"So Mr. Lovett, your place or mine?" she asked with a chuckle.

"We are heading to your house", he said as he pulled down the street.

It was a gorgeous night out, the moon was shining over the lake and the stars were twinkling in the sky. As they pulled up to the house, Kristina got a bit nervous. She didn't know what was going to happen now.

"Do you want to come in", she asked with a seductive smile.

Ethan had popped the trunk, gone around and grabbed a bag and then went and opened the door and took her by the hand to help her out of the car. He led her to the front door. She stopped to unlock the door and he brushed the hair away from the side of her neck and started placing small kisses making it difficult for her to open the door.

They walked into the house and he put his bag down on the chair, he took her in his arms and just held her tight as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you have someone's head in the duffle bag", she asked with a bit of confusion

"Nope, just some clothes in case we decided to come back here, I wanted clothes to change into so I could be comfortable if that's ok with you." He said.

"Sounds like a great idea, I am going to go upstairs and change into something more comfortable. You can change in the bathroom downstairs", she said as she walked up the stairs.

Kristina went upstairs and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt out of her closet and changed into them. She went into the bathroom; she let her hair down, and washed all the makeup off her face. He heart was racing; she had huge butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't understand why she was getting so nervous. This was Ethan, and even though he told her tonight that he loved her. It wasn't like he was some new guy she had just met.

She headed downstairs looking all cozy and sat on the couch and waited for Ethan who was still in the bathroom.

He had brought sweatpants and a hoodie to change into. He kept thinking to himself while he looked in the mirror. You need to keep this under control. She is still young and not as experienced as you. You need to let her set the pace, and you need to know when to put on the brakes. He splashed some water on his face and headed out to the family room.

Kristina was sitting there smiling when he came out.

"I guess you could say we are having a PJ party", she laughed.

"I guess you could say that", he replied as he bent down a softly kissed her.

"Ethan, do you want to take a walk down to the dock and relax outside, it's a beautiful night", she asked.

"Sounds perfect, luv", he said as they headed for the door.

They walked down the dock hand in hand with the moon and the stars shining brightly over them. Ethan sat down first and pulled her down so that she was leaning back against him between his legs with her head resting on his chest. He could smell her sweet perfume, and he found himself smelling her hair.

"Kristina, I want to talk to you, and I don't want you to say anything until I am done", he told her.

"Am I going to regret having this conversation", she asked after all that had happened already tonight.

"No, nothing like that. There are just things I need to tell you and then you can let me know how you feel about these them." he said.

"_I want you to know that I do love you, more than ever thought I could love someone. I am going to talk to Sonny and Alexis and see if this mess can be straightened out. I know when we kiss sometimes things get heated and we both feel excited, but I don't want to rush into things with you. You aren't some one night stand that I picked up. As beautiful as you are and the way you make my heart race, I would love to make love to you, but this isn't about us just jumping into bed and having sex. I think it is much more than that. First and always first, you are my best friend, and that will never change. As far as our relationship we build off of our friendship. If you will have me, I would love nothing more than to have you on my arm as my girlfriend and yes, that would mean that we are dating. Friendship, Trust, and Love... No Secrets!" he said as if he seemed relieved to finally get all of that off of his chest._

Kristina felt like her head was spinning, she couldn't believe everything he had just said to her. There were small tears trickling down her face. She was sure they were tears of happiness. She wiped them off and was facing him.

"Is it my turn to talk now?" she asked.

"The floor is yours", he told her.

"_Ethan, I knew from the first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You made my heart skip a beat. I have waited for a long time to date you, and there is nothing I want more than I to be your girlfriend. You are my best friend and I don't want to rush into anything either. In the past it was always about sex, not making love. Declarations of love that weren't really there, but used against me to get me into bed. I love you more than I thought was possible. I want there to always be friendship, love, trust, and honesty. So I ask you as well to be honest with e.", she said as she let out with a sign._

There was nothing else that needed to be said between them for the time being, they sat on the docks, lips pressed tightly against each other. The passion rose as their tongues started to dance around each other. For now, they were just figuring things out, and that was ok with both of them.

Yes, there are more chapters to come…..

Love the reviews... Keep them coming.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters!

Things are beginning to heat up… Please read and review!

"Ethan, I am staring to get a little cold, do you mind if we head in the house?" she asked.

"Not at all love", he said taking her by the hand

They walked together up the dock and into the house. Kristina had started a fire they sat on the couch snuggling. Ethan sat there amazed by her beauty. Kristina turned and looked at him she reached up and put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. When their lips touched it was like sparks going off. They started off slow and as the kiss deepened and their tongues began frantically searching for each other. The only time they separated was when they came up for air, but only to start kissing again.

Ethan was going crazy; his body was on fire, his mind wandering to all the things he would love to do to her. He had said it to himself; he was going to let her set the pace of how things would progress. Kristina leaned into Ethan so he was now lying on the couch and she was on top of him. In one brief moment she could feel him getting hard underneath her, which was making her whimper into his mouth. She was slowly moving up against him, slowly grinding into him. She was driving him crazy. In one swift move he had picked her up never breaking the kiss, and had carried her upstairs to her room. Kristina's head was spinning now, she didn't know if she was ready for this, but certainly wasn't going to deny the feelings that were surging through her body.

Ethan put her down on the bed, giving her one more soft kiss. He stood up and took his sweatshirt off. This was the first time that Kristina had seen him without his shirt on. He was beautiful. No tan to his skin, but the muscles that she had never seen before made her heart skip a beat. She knew he was strong, she could remember all the times he had picked her up in his arms and carried her. He took his ponytail out and let his hair fall down. She couldn't believe this was the man "She wanted to Marry Someday" was standing in her room wanting to finally be with her. Ethan slid back onto the bed beside her. He was softly stroking her face as he gazed into her eyes, neither of them saying anything to each other. Ethan's hand started tracing her lips and then moved down to her neck as she let out soft cries, wanting more not knowing how long he would let it continue. She closed her eyes and started to squirm a little and Ethan loved how he made her feel.

"Open your eyes, luv and look at me", he told her as his hand slid down the side of her breast.

He didn't stop there, he moved down to the hem of her sweatshirt and looked deep in her eyes as almost asking for permission. She just smiled at him and he continued. He slid his hand up under her sweatshirt and softly caressed her skin and slowly made his way to the silky fabric of her bra. Kristina sat up and took her sweatshirt off. Ethan's eyes were hungry now with desire when he saw how amazing she looked. She lied back down and he started softly kissing her stomach. His kisses were hot and if Kristina didn't know better she would have thought he was leaving burns on her skin. It was driving her crazy, and Ethan was breathing a little heavy himself. He slowly made his way up her stomach to her chest which was heaving now because she was breathing heavily. He placed small kisses on fabric of her bra, reaching up he slid a hand behind her back, looking her in the eye. She granted permission with a little lift of her back and in a flash Ethan had it unhooked and slid off of her. She had wondered how many times he had done that before.

He stared at her and was looking at how beautiful she looked.

"You are so beautiful", he said to her causing her to blush.

"You look beautiful too", she replied looking up at his body.

"Ethan I want to feel your skin against mine", she said with a soft voice.

Ethan lied down next to her, so they were both on their sides and pulled her close to him. They began to kiss with feverish desire. Ethan could feel her nipples getting hard up against his chest, and Kristina could feel him getting harder as well. It was exciting but it also made her nervous.

"Ethan, I am not sure", she said trying to catch her breath.

"You say stop and we stop. I am just going by what your body is reacting to. Don't be afraid to tell me to stop", he whispered as he kissed her.

Ethan moved with caution gently laying kisses on her neck moving down to her chest, she could feel his breath hot and heavy, He slowly brushed on of her nipples which made her back arch with a soft throaty moan. She wasn't protesting, so slowly he let his tongue slowly trace her nipple, gently sucking on it as he cupped her breast in his hand.

He was amazed at the way she was responding to him. For a girl with little to no experience, she was responding nicely to him. She was rubbing her hands all over his back. As she had become more excited, Ethan could feel her fingernails scraping down his back. He knew for sure they were going to leave a mark, he could feel them burning, but it only made him want her more. He could feel her breathing heavier and with shorter breaths. As he kissed, licked and sucked on her beautiful breast. She had closed her eyes as her breathing had become very shallow. Feeling the scrapes on his back multiplying. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was the first time; someone he had been with had reached a climax with just a touch. Two minutes later she was calling out his name as her whole body shuddered and then she just stayed still. Ethan just pulled her in close kissing her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I can't explain what I am feeling, that has never happened before", she told him blushing.

"Kristina, I know I am not your first." he looked at her puzzled.

"With Kiefer it was always about him getting what he wanted, once he was done that it was it, it was over. He never touched me the way you did. I can feel it all the way down in my toes." she said with a smile.

"Kristina luv, you are in for a world of surprise then, and I am looking forward to being the man that can surprise you." he said with a devilish grin.

Ethan pulled up the covers over them, and held her tight. Kristina looked at him confused.

"Ethan, do you want me to…" she began to ask.

"Luv, I want nothing more from you other than to hold you in my arms and fall asleep here with you." he said as he kissed her nose.

"I love you, Ethan", she whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, Kristina", he said closing his eyes.

Kristina closed her eyes as well, but she had so many thoughts running through the head. She had her first orgasm and they hadn't even had sex. She herself didn't think it was possible. She knew that she wanted to make love to Ethan, but she also knew that he wasn't going to push her. At this moment she couldn't ask for anymore she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to my fans out there, I have been having medical issues and haven't been able to get to my computer. So I have a direction I am thinking of taking on the story, but if anyone has some insights that we haven't heard in a story yet feel free to cue me in.

Hot and steamy chapters will be right around the corner… keeping in mind this is a MA story... so if you shouldn't read it please don't….

I do not own any characters or any songs that may pop up into the next chapters.

Ethan had woken up early got in the shower and realized the nail marks were good ones, they burned. He got dressed and he knew she wouldn't want him to leave. He went downstairs and had made her breakfast and brought a tray with coffee, eggs and toast on it and put it on the night stand. He sat down at her desk to write her a note.

_Dear luv,_

_I am so sorry to have to get out of bed with you. I am sure you wouldn't have wanted to experience me sporting morning wood. So I took a shower and I smell like you. You are a little minx, the nail marks down my back burned when the hot water hit them. Although there were a couple spots in my body that were screaming too, I then turned on the cold water. You are going to going to be the death of me. All though we live in fair play, when you read this look down on your left breast…ha-ha love you._

_I have some things to do today, cross your fingers , go and do what you need to finish up for the wedding and perhaps you can stay at my flat tonight for a "PJ Party"._

_I love you, I will call you later_

Ethan called Johnny and told him he was put some clothes over so he didn't have to see him half naked in the shower. He arrived at the penthouse and started banging on the door like his life depended on it.

"What", Johnny yelled as he opened the door. "You do realize that it is 7:00 on a Monday morning."

Ethan thought for a minute where to begin.

"You were at Jake's last night", he asked

"Oh shit, I saw you two all over each other and singing to her, which has always worked for me in the past. So I saw the two of you practically running out of Jake's, do I get the details", he questioned with a devilish grin.

"Ethan, should I make some coffee with something a little heavier in it", he asked walking into the kitchen

"That wouldn't be a good idea after I see you, I have a 9:00am with Sonny", he giggled.

"WTF did you do? Are you looking for a death wish", he said puzzled bringing out two large cups of coffee.

_We had left Jake's and we had talked about the song I had sung to her. To make a long story short I answered some of her questions, and yes I told her I was head over heels in love with her. We went back to the Lake House because Alexis wouldn't be home till late on Monday. So we had the night to ourselves. I grabbed a bag out of the trunk. We had a sweats party, sort of PJ party. We walked out to the lake and I told her I was going to talk to Sonny today. After a bit we went in and lit a fire and we sat on the couch together, things were getting a little out of control so I carried her up to her bed room (Johnny just shook his head) I pulled off my sweatshirt and I lied down wish her. I slowly made my way to the bottom of her sweatshirt and she gave me a smile. So now I was in unchartered territories. Needless to say, her sweatshirt and bra came off. If you repeat this to anyone I will kill you myself. She had her first orgasm without me going anywhere below the waist._

_Johnny sat back amazed" I give you props…. Can't say I could've pulled that one off", he said with a smile "so what do you need to show me that you have permanent wood?_

"_No, ", Ethan said as he turned his back to him and pulled off his shirt._

"_Holly Shit, she is part minx", "all that and no sex", you guys have some major chemistry._

_Sorry so short, but more chapters up on Friday_


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter up….. Ding... I am kicking myself, because I have written this 2x already and both times I didn't save it and something happened. So I apologize it's taken me so long... I have been looking for inspiration, without any major Kristina and Ethan scenes on GH. The thought process has slowed down a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Johnny sat there with his mouth hanging open. He had no idea what had transpired between Ethan and Kristina last night, but with these huge scratch marks coming down his back, he wondered if they had finally had sex.

"Well, may I assume that things have finally progressed to the next level in your relationship with Kristina?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah they have progresses from a PG rating to about a PG-13 rating. Mind you, I am not complaining. I am just not sure how much longer I can hold on like this." Ethan said staring at the floor.

"What is the problem?" Johnny asked.

_Johnny, Kristina deserves to be treated better than some girl I picked up at a bar and brought home for a quick romp in the sack and cab fare home. She is everything to me, and I want it to be special and perfect. I mean I know she isn't a virgin, but for "OUR" first time together I want it to be like the first time._

Johnny just looked at Ethan, whom he knew had it bad now. He was head over heels in love with Kristina. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was thinking about weddings and their future together, but he knew that he first had to get through to Sonny.

"So Ethan, do tell me what you plan on saying to Sonny that will make him agree to let you date his daughter?" Johnny asked looking confused.

"I just plan on laying it on the line with him. Technically I don't need his consent nor does Kristina, since she is 19. I would like his permission because I would like to marry her someday and I think it is the right thing to do." Ethan said looking at Johnny.

"Well, I wish you a lot of luck man", he said shaking his hand.

"See you later", Ethan said as he headed for the door.

On the way down the elevator to his car and all the way over to Sonny's house he kept rehearsing in his head what he was going to say. Right up to the moment that he knocked on Sonny's office door. Ethan was stunned when Sunny opened the door asked him to come in and sit down and he found Alexis there too looking very nervous.

"Sonny, Alexis, I have come here to discuss Kristina with you, and I would ask that you hear me out before you speak, threaten, or throw me out", Ethan said looking back and forth to both of them.

They both nodded, Sonny rubbed his chin as he usually does when he hears something he knows he isn't going to like or has to make a decision on something. Alexis sat back in her chair, crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap. You could see the whites of her knuckles as she squeezed her hands together.

_Sonny, Alexis, my name is Ethan Lovett, I came to Port Charles about 2 years ago as a con man, and while I have been here I have changed to what I think to be an honest man. I met Kristina 2 years ago as well, and she was the first kind person to look further than the outside to who I was on the inside. You should both know that you have an amazing daughter that I care about very much. She befriended me, and became my best friend. We spent a lot of time together. Despite the whole accusation thing, we have come to a different place in our lives. A place I wasn't planning on going to nor had any idea I would end up. Somewhere along the line from Meeting Kristina, to being her friend, to being her best friend I fell in love with her. She knows this, I have told her, but I wanted to come and speak with you and let you know what my intentions are with your daughter. Sonny, Alexis, I really need all of us to be on the same page here. I love Kristina, I want to date her, but more than that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her, and I need us all to be ok with us being together. So when that time does come that I ask her to marry me, I am not sitting here again afraid that I am going to be shot._

With that Ethan sat back on the leather couch bracing himself for whatever was going to come his way.

Sonny stood up and walked around from behind his desk, leaned back on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. Staring Ethan up and down, wanting to let the guy stew a little before letting him know what he thought about his declaration of love for his only daughter.

Alexis sat there waiting for Sonny to speak. When Ethan had called Sonny and asked to meet with him the day before, Sonny called Alexis on her business trip and asked her to come back to make some life altering decisions concerning their daughter. When she had arrived this morning, he told her what had heard from Jason last night about Ethan singing to Kristina and them kissing. Needless to say, they both knew this would come to a head eventually. They together as parents had already made their decision before they even heard what Ethan had to say; now Alexis was just waiting for Sonny to tell Ethan.

_Now Ethan, it is my turn to speak, and I will ask that you sit there and listen to me, without butting in and hear everything I have to say._

_I am sure that you are not surprised to know that I am a powerful man in this town, and when anything comes up concerning my family or my children I am informed of it. I couldn't make it last night to Jake's, but as I am sure you are well aware that I heard all about it. So you would think how surprised I was to hear that my 19 year old daughter was serenaded by a man who in turn declared his love for her and proceeded to kiss her._

Ethan wasn't about to say anything. He sat there like Sonny had asked him to do; he could feel his face turning red and he was swallowing hard.

_So Alexis and I have been expecting your phone call, we have discussed you, your family our family and have made a decision about you dating Kristina._

_Now I am sure your thinking that she is 19 and doesn't need permission, but Kristina knows if she went against our wishes she would be cut off from the family. As much as she doesn't want my money, its nice knowing it's there in case she really needs it._

_Ethan, you have surprised me, knowing your background and the way you were when you first came into town I do see the changes you have made in your life. I take pride in knowing that my daughter has helped you with that. I have to take something back that I said to you, and I am not a man that apologizes, but I feel I owe you one. On the plane on the way back from the Dominican I called you a "coward", I am sorry for that. I was angry and said a lot of things I didn't mean._

_You, Ethan have a very strong character, and I say this with strong conviction. You forgave Kristina after the accusations, you still remained her friend, and you have saved her life on many occasions. This school girl crush she had you tolerated despite everything people were saying, and the hard time I gave you. Yet there you still by her side best friend who would defend her honor no matter what. I looked into your eyes when you were talking about Kristina and how much you loved her. I saw something that you see in so few people, it was pure love that you have for my daughter. I respect that you came here to talk with me about this; I know you are the type of man that would lay down his life to protect my little girl. Ethan, I only have one thing to say to you as pushed away from his desk. Stretching out his hand to him._

"_Welcome to the family, Son". Sonny said with a smile._

_Alexis was smiling too, she walked over and gave Ethan a hug._

"Now that we have all that settled, why don't you go over to the lake house and tell Kristina that you two don't need to be ducking around corners together." Sonny said with a laugh.

"Sonny, Alexis, thank you both very much", Ethan said with a smile as he headed for the door.

As he sat for a moment in his car, he realized what had just happened. His hands were shaking, and he was beaming ear to ear. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the Lake House.


	10. Chapter 10

A little bit of quiet time so trying to get a couple of chapters in today.

Thank you for the reviews I love them and they get the chapters up faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Ethan's mind was racing; he had called Kristina and asked if she was home. She told him she was home doing laundry (well at least she has a domestic bone in her body). He told her that he had one more stop and that he would be over after that.

Ethan stopped at the florist in town, and although Kristina loves daffodils, they aren't around all year, so he decided to get her a beautiful hand tied bouquet of yellow calla lilies. They were absolutely gorgeous.

He headed over to the lake house got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and got the bouquet of flowers.

He walked up to the door and knocked and knocked till she came to the door. He stood there with the biggest smile on his face on one knee holding the beautiful bouquet of flowers. She gasped (all she could think was he was going to ask her to marry him. Before she could say anything he started talking.

_Kristina, you are my best friend and I want to be a respectable man for you. I went to Sonny's house today and told him I loved you, and your mom was there too. I told them everything that they needed to know and I sat there through Sonny's speech sweating bullets, when he finally moved closer to me extended his hand and said "Welcome to the family, Son". Her mouth dropped open. So Kristina, I am here on one knee asking you to be my everything for now and much more later. She burst into tears._

_He stood up and swooped her up into a huge hug and spun her around. She was amazed._

"Ethan, I can't believe that you went to see my dad and got bombarded with my mom too_. _You will never understand what that means to me, that you went before Sonny Corinthos, well known mob boss and asked to date his only daughter. I give you credit, and I don't mean to ruin the moment of tenderness. My luv, you have "BALLS OF STEEL!" she said as she laughed

A Quick as lightning she reached up and gave him the biggest kiss which deepened with such intensity that they may have burned a hole in Alexis' carpet.

Pulling away with lack of air, he took her in his arms and held her tight.

A few days went by and they were inseparable, and had nothing to hide. Kissing in public, frolicking, and hand holding, as long as Sonny, Alexis and Luke knew he didn't care what the world thought.

It was now Saturday morning and she had gotten up so early, heading over to Sam's to pick her up with Molly and Alexis. Off to the spa to get their nails, toes, hair and makeup done. Then he headed off to apartment to sit around chit chat , get some of the nerves out and finalize the any last minute things, do pictures, get dressed and take the limo's to the metro court.

Kristina had remembered to bring her guitar to she could play and sing for their first dance after she made her toast.

The pictures were done and the limo's had arrived, and they headed to the bridal suite at the metro court to finish last touch ups.

All of the guys were dressed in black tie and met in the groom's men suite drinking beer laughing until Jason finally showed the wedding rings he had made for Sam. They were Platinum nuts just like the one that he had proposed to Sam with, but on her ring there was a 2 carat diamond centered and little diamonds around it. It is amazing, one of a kind just like her.

Jason, Sonny the best man, with Michael and Morgan standing beside them waited anxiously as they heard the music begin.

Molly came down the aisle first in a pale blue dress, hair up and looking stunning, next down the aisle was Alexis wearing a beautiful and stunning dark blue bridesmaid dress (Max gasped as he saw her). She took her place next to Molly. Then came Kristina, she had a beautiful maid of honor dress that had pale blue and the vibrant blue in it, her hair was tussled, and she was glowing. She took her place next to her mother.

The wedding march started play and the doors opened and Sam standing there taking a deep breath walked herself down the aisle. Everyone was standing and snapping pictures of Sam and smiling. Ethan was staring at Jason. He knew by the look on his face that there was no doubt that she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. His soul mate.

The "I do's " went off without a hitch, Sonny handed the rings over to Jason, when Sam saw them she had a cross between a laugh and a cry. It was one of those priceless moments.

The Justice of the peace pronounced them men and wife; Jason got to kiss his bride and everyone clapped

They walked out into the hall and Sonny and Kristina walked out Sonny whispered into her ear, "I have never seen you happy."

"Wait till my wedding day, dad when you are walking me down the aisle", she said as she kissed his cheek.

Alexis and Michael walked out, followed by Molly and Morgan.

As everyone were having cocktail hour and the pictures being done.

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews… they give me the motivation to keep going….


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay… I lost internet due to the hurricane weather conditions. I am back and let's see where this goes. I am going to be posting pictures on my profile of things that I thought would make my fans draw closer into the story and make their hearts melt.

I LOVE THE REVIEWS…. THE MORE I GET THE MORE I FEEL LIKE WRITING! KEEP THEM COMING.

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

After the procession out of the hall, they headed into one of the rooms and took their pictures with a little alcohol and a lot of laughing. When they were finished they made their grand entrance where everyone one on their feet and applauding. Everyone was announced and took their seats at the head table. First Sonny stood up and gave his best man speech about what a good friend Jason had become to him and how Sam was his soul mate, they fit like a glove. She was at times wild with all of their work and Jason was more to himself. He raised a glass to them and toasted them and sat down. Now it was Kristina's turn to make her speech and she still had no idea what she was going to say. She stood up and clinked her glass to have them kiss and to get every ones attention.

Ethan's eyes were fixed on the beauty of the woman he had grown to love.

_Congratulations Sam and Jason, I wish you all the happiness in the world, but I have to be honest with you and everyone here. I never expected this day to come, with this lavish wedding. The two of you had always said that you didn't need a paper to say that you loved each other and were committed to each other. You knew what was in your hearts and nothing needed to be said between you to express the love you share._

_Sam speaks her mind when it comes to just about everything except for matters of the heart. Way, way over on the other side of the spectrum we have Jason who is more reserved and says nothing at all. My gift for my sister and my handsome new brother in law is their wedding song. I would ask that they come out to the dance floor and Kristina got up and grabbed her guitar and sat on the stool in front of the microphone that had been set up for her. She started strumming the introduction and Jason gave Sam a little twirl and pulled her close to him. And she began to sing:_

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**_

_**Without saying a word you can light up the dark**_

_**Try as I may I could never explain **_

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing.**_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_**The truth in your eyes say you'll never leave me**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I fall**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all.**_

Kristina looked at Ethan whose eyes were glossing over with tears of happiness (deep down he knew this song was for him too, but beamed with pride thinking of the shy girl he had met down on the docks, and everything she had been through to be sitting there in front of half of Port Charles, as an amazing, beautiful woman.)

_**All day long I hear people talking out loud**_

_**When you hold me near it drowns out the crowd**_

_**Old Mr. Webster could never define **_

_**What's being said between your heart and mine**_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_**The truth in your eyes say you'll never leave me**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I fall**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all.**_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_**The truth in your eyes say you'll never leave me**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I fall**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all.**_

Kristina looked up people were standing clapping and wiping their eyes. She got up, went over and gave Jason and Sam a hug, and went over to Ethan and gave him a very soft kiss, she too said nothing at all and he knew that song was for him too.

"You were absolutely amazing, I guess we have the guitar in common because neither of us knew the other could play", he said with a smile.

"Perhaps we should start a band we could call it the princess and the con", she said as she laughed and slapped his arm.

Everything was going exceptionally well, Kristina caught the bouquet and Ethan caught the garter which I think made Sonny sweat a little.

"I hope I get to take this off of you later ", he said with a seductive smile.

"Perhaps if you play your cards right Mr. Lovett", she said chuckling.

Everyone had a wonderful time; they had danced the night away. Kristina had danced with Sonny and Jason, both of them telling her how beautiful and happy she looked. They were both pleased with Ethan and how he continued to make her happy. Slowly people started leaving and things started to wind down.

"Do you think you are ready to go?" Ethan asked Kristina, who was staring to look a little tired.

She had already said goodbye to everyone, and took him by the hand as they began to walk out of the ballroom.

"Are you taking me home, or are we heading to your apartment?" she asked with a smile.

Ethan nodded his head as if saying yes and the words "NO" came out of his mouth. Kristina looked confused. Ethan took out a room key. Evidentially Ethan had a little helper who had made arrangements for him and got them a suite. He made a mental note to thank Johnny later.

They headed upstairs in the elevator hand in hand. Both of their hearts were beating very quickly. They stopped outside the room; Ethan leaned very suavely up against the door and held up the room key to Kristina. He was giving her an out, in case this wasn't what she wanted to do. She smiled at him and took the key, slid it in and opened the door.

She was taken aback there were flowers and candles and soft music playing. She turned to look at him with a tear in her eye. She knew that this would be the night that they would finally make love. She had been waiting for so long, and he said he wanted it to be perfect. I don't think it could have possibly been any more perfect than this.

Continuing on to next chapter, wanted to get this up…..


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it has taken so long to continue the story. I actually went through and made some changes, got a feel for where I left off. It has been almost a year since I have updated. I enjoyed Ethan and Kristina and even though their storyline didn't continue on the show, it shall here.

I do not own the characters, but I do own my story. Please do not post it on another website unless you have spoken to me first!

Recap…. Ethan finally told Kristina that he had feelings for her, and he had gone to Sonny to ask permission to date her. They went as a couple to Sam and Jason's wedding. The night came to a close and they headed up to their suite. Kristina opened the door…. And that's where I left it a year ago.

Boy if I was reading the story I would have been pissed… LOL… shall we continue?

Kristina was standing there in the room with the candles flickering, soft music playing and the scent of delicate flowers enticing her. She wiped the tear off her cheek and turned around to look at Ethan.

"I am speechless ", she said with a smile.

"Krissy, remember when I told you that you were so much more to me than a one night stand. I told you that I didn't want us to be fumbling around on the couch. It doesn't matter to me if we make love tonight or not, I just want to be close to you. I want to hold you in my arms and I want you to know you are right where you belong." he said as he touched her cheek to wipe the tear away.

"Ethan, I want to be with you more then you could possibly imagine, and even though I have been chasing you for so long. Nothing before now matters to me. I am yours and only yours, mind, body and soul." She whispered softly as she placed a soft tender kiss on his lips.

Kristina reached up and undid the hair tie he had in his hair. She loved it when it was down and she could run her fingers through it. She started to kiss his cheeks and moved to his ear and then down to his neck. She began nibbling ever so gently. Ethan didn't know what to do with his hands. He slid them around her waist and held on tight. She knew what she was doing. She knew that she wanted to feel his fingers burning against her skin. She undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, as they were both lost in each other eyes. Not losing any contact between them they moved into the bedroom, they felt as if they were floating. Everything was moving slowly and very gentle. Ethan had turned her around so that she had her back to him. He brushed her hair off to the side as he placed warm soft kisses on her neck. Slowly he started to unzip the back of her dress. His touch against her skin sent shiver up her back. He pushed the sleeves off the dress and it fell to the floor as his eyes widened. She was standing there in a white strapless bra, with white satin panties and white garters and stockings. She was a vision she looked like an angel. He swallowed hard and she smiled at him.

"You look absolutely amazing ", he said as the back of his hand brushed down her arm.

"Thank you", she relied as she blushed.

Kristina began to push his shirt off and pulled at the hem of his t shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. She let her hand wander over his chest and down to his pants. Looking into his eyes she undid his button and unzipped his pants. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. He softly swooped her up and placed her on the bed. He slid his hand into her hair and undid the clip and let her hair cascade around the pillow. He paused for a moment and just took her beauty in. He kept reminding himself that she was his. She wanted to be with him, and he was in love with her.

"Krissy, I want you to remember we can stop anytime you feel like we are going to far.", he whispered.

She nodded at him and pulled him down so that he was on top of her. She kissed him softly at first, but her desire to feel all of him had taken over and the kisses were getting more intense. Ethan reached around and undid her bra tossing it on the floor. He began kissing her ear, her neck, her collarbone, and made his way down to her breast. He took her hard nipple in his mouth and swirled it around. Kristina was starting to let out soft little moans. She could feel Ethan getting harder against her leg. He paid close attention and was very soft and gentle with both of her breasts. He was now moving into new territory with Kristina since everything till this moment had occurred above the waist. He began kissing her stomach and slowly undoing her garters, all the while keeping close eye contact with her. He wanted to make sure that the love he saw in her eyes didn't turn into fear. She raised her bottom so he could slide her garter belt off along with her panties. Again, he was admiring how beautiful she was as he was softly caressing her body. She was gorgeous. He softly kissed her all over as he made his way back up to her mouth. Kristina was loving that he was being so gentle but her desire that was burning in her was getting stronger and stronger. All she could think about was feeling him inside of her. He was on top of her when she started to tug at his boxer briefs. He rolled onto his back and she watched in awe. He was bigger than she thought and he was hard as a rock. She turned onto her side as he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. She took him in her hand and was softly touching him. She didn't think it was possible but he was getting even harder. He had closed his eyes and was moaning softly.

"Are you sure," he asked as he turned onto his side so he was facing her.

"I don't think I have ever wanted anything as much as I want this." she said brushing her hand over his hip.

As he was reaching over to grab the condom off the nightstand, she grabbed his hand and his eyes met hers.

"We don't need to", she said looking at him.

"Now is not the time to be having the safe sex talk, luv", he said with a chuckle.

"I'm on the pill. I mean you can still use it if you want, but I want to feel you." she said stroking his hair out of his face.

"Ethan, I have only been with one person, and I made sure we used a condom every time. I wasn't sure who he had been with, and I didn't want to take any chances", she said as she looked away.

Softly touching her chin he said, "Kristina I have always worn a condom when I have had sex. I have never made love to someone before. It has never felt like this. If you don't want me to then I won't wear one."

There were no more words that needed to be spoken. Ethan rolled her onto his back as he began kissing her. He was lying on top of her being so gentle as he slowly slid himself into her. She winced for a minute and then began kissing his neck. She had never felt like this before. He was making love to her. Slowly at first and then the pace picked up a bit. They both had this hunger for each other that could not be satisfied. They were all over the bed, changing positions, never losing contact between them. Till neither one could stand it any longer. They both reached their climax at the same time, collapsing into each other arms and breathing heavily. Neither one speaking. They were just trying to catch their breath.

Spooning close to each other, both were exhausted and they pulled the covers up over their sticky bodies. They started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Kristina", Ethan said as he kissed her shoulder.

"I Love you too, Ethan", Kristina whispered as she squeezed the arm that was holding her tight.

They both fell asleep happy that they had found each other and that they were now complete.

******** Trying to not get too graphic, but to get the point across…

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	13. Chapter 13

As I have stated before…. I don't own the characters, but it's my story. Please do not repost it anywhere unless you have spoken to me.

This chapter is definitely "M"…. if you shouldn't read it then don't.

If you are old enough enjoy the shower scene.

It was Sunday morning. Everything was quiet in their suite. Ethan had his arm snuggly wrapped around Kristina as she lay with her head on his chest. He wanted to get up and take a shower, but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. He waited a few moments and slid out from underneath her. Walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He was happier than he had been in who knows how long. He climbed into the shower and just stood under the faucet and let the hot water take effect. He was thinking about last night and how good it had felt. He was beginning to get hard thinking about it.

In bed Kristina stirred from the sound of running water, and she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the curtain and surprised Ethan. She climbed into the shower and wrapped her arms around him putting her head on his chest as the water flowed over the both of them. She looked up and he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss deepened and they were fighting for control. Kristina could feel him getting harder against her leg and she was getting excited as well. She knelt down in front of him, and took him slowly in her hand. She began to lick his hard cock and Ethan closed his eyes and was starting to breath heavy. Her head was bobbing up and down only stopping to have her tongue circle his head and then take him all in again. He had his hands on her head guiding it for support when all of a sudden he pulled her away.

"Was I doing it wrong?" she asked looking at him puzzled.

"No, you were doing it so well I almost lost control" he replied as he was pulling her up to her feet and he began kissing her again.

He turned her around and pushed her hair away from her neck where he began sucking on that sweet spot on her neck and shoulder. He reached one hand around and slowly started to rub her, he couldn't believe how wet she was. He knew that by them having sex in the shower it wouldn't be like them making love in the bed last night. He didn't care, this was about raw animal lust that he wanted to bend her over and take her right there in the shower. He had to be careful, even though this was what he wanted he didn't want to scare her.

"What do you want, luv?" he asked as his hand started to move a little faster.

Before she cold comment, he had slid two fingers into her and she tightened up and gasped. He was pushing them in and out as her pulse was racing faster and faster. Within a few minutes she was almost ready to cum, when he pulled his fingers out. He spun her around and placed her on the ledge in the shower. He knelt down in front of her and spread her legs open. He began kissing her from her feet, to her legs, up her thighs till he finally reached where he wanted to be. He didn't waste any time, he slowly began to lick her as she started squirming all over. This was a feeling she had never felt before. With Keifer he was all about his own gratification and didn't feel it necessary to worry about hers. Since he was her only sexual partner prior to Ethan she had never had a guy go down on her before. She had all of these overwhelming feelings bursting inside of her. She was arching her back as she was climbing toward climaxing. This was only pushing her soft little mound further into Ethan's moth. He was relentless, knowing how close she was, he continued licking faster and faster. All of a sudden her entire body shook and she came right into his mouth. She opened her eyes to see Ethan smiling at her.

"That was incredible", she said as she cleared her throat. "I have never experienced that before."

Ethan loved the fact that Keifer was a selfish lover and that Kristina was experiencing all of these things for the first time with him. It did make things special. Even though she wasn't a virgin, she had so many new things to experience.

"I am just getting started", he said as he lifted her off of the ledge and turned her around.

By this time, he was rock hard. He bent her over so that her hands were holding onto the ledge. He was rubbing her smooth ass.

"Are you ready?" he asked giving her a little slap on her wet ass.

"Yes, please Ethan", she managed to croak out.

"This is going to feel much different than last night", he said as he rubbed her making sure she was wet enough to slide in her.

He gently placed the head of his cock at her opening, pushing gently. She let out a soft whimper and she pushed back into Ethan so that he was entirely in her. Ethan gasped he thought he was going to explode right there. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Ethan, I want more, I am not going to break, I want to feel you fuck me and I want it hard", she said as she wiggled around a bit.

'Give me a minute" he said as he was trying to regroup. He didn't want this to be over before it had even begun.

Slowly he slid out of her, as he was holding her hips and he pushed his way back into her. The pace had begun to pick up a bit as they were both pushing into each other. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. He wasn't making love to her now, and she loved it. She reached down and started rubbing herself while he was pushing into her. Seeing this put him over the edge. As he slammed into her one more time he began to fill her up with his hot juice and she started rubbing frantically now. She was climaxing and her muscles started to tighten around him as he was still trying to push in her. He wanted to ride out her orgasm with her. Kristina's body went limp as Ethan slowly pulled out of her. She stood up and turned around to face him.

"Did you like that?" she asked rubbing her hands on his chest.

"Like isn't the word I would use", he said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Kristina, I think you just might be the death of me. Not that I am complaining, but that was totally unexpected", he said smiling at her.

"What do you say that we get cleaned up and go out for breakfast" she said as she grabbed the body wash.

"Sounds good", he replied as he started to rub the body wash over her breasts. I think this is what the showers are meant for"

They had finished washing up, got out of the shower and got dressed. Ethan took her by the hand and led her out of the room. As they were waiting for the elevator they began kissing and it started to get more intense that neither one of them noticed that the elevators doors had opened and they were now not alone.

** Reviews please, that's what keeps us writing knowing people out there are reading !


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the characters!

The story is mine, please do not post it somewhere else without asking first.

Not sure where story is heading, but I have been getting reviews and people are enjoying it so I will keep writing.

They were standing in front of the elevators door and heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up they saw Johnny looking at them laughing.

"You just can't get enough of each other can you?" he said as he chuckled.

"We are heading downstairs to get breakfast, do you want to join us", Kristina asked.

"Ah, yeah I think I will", Johnny said as they walked into the elevator.

They headed into the dining room and were seated right away. They were looking at the menus when the waitress came over to take their order. Kristina got up to use the restroom leaving Johnny and Ethan at the table.

"So Ethel how was your night last night? he asked with a smug smile." Was it as special as you wanted it to be?"

"It was that and much more", Ethan said in almost a whisper.

"I am happy for you, man. Finally you have taken charge. ", Johnny said as he put his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"I may have taken control last night, but she was definitely in control in the shower this morning." Ethan replied.

"Are you serious, never would have guessed that one. Kristina looks shy and innocent." Johnny told him. "Looks like you have your hands full".

"Don't say anything to her. No comments, no looks. Johnny, you are my best friend and I need to know that you will be there if I need to talk to you." Ethan said.

"Ethel, I will always be here, but don't go into too much detail, I don't need my mind wandering to places it shouldn't be"

"Deal", Ethan said as Kristina was approaching the table.

She sat down scooted in her chair and put her napkin on her lap. "What deal", she asked.

"Um, Johnny and I were talking about going to Las Vegas for a few days." Ethan lied to her to avoid any issues.

"I would like to go to Vegas, I have never been before." she told them.

"Well perhaps we will make it a threesome", Johnny said as he wiggled his eyes at Ethan.

All Ethan could do was shake his head. Their breakfast came and they all made small talk while eating. They finished breakfast and Johnny picked up the bill. Thank you were exchanged and Ethan and Kristina headed back up to their room.

It had looked like a tornado had come through. The sheets were off of the bed and there were clothes and towels all over the floor.

"Do you think we should clean it up", Kristina asked him.

"Nope, that's what housekeeping is for", Ethan told her.

They had packed up their stuff from the night before; made sure they had everything, and headed down to the parking garage to Ethan's car. Kristina told him that she wanted to go home for a bit and put her stuff away and take a nap. She was exhausted, between running around with the wedding and he late night and early morning adventures with Ethan. He drove her home and walked her to the front door. He leaned down to kiss her and once again the kiss because more passionate.

"You need to stop or I am never going to get anything done", Kristina told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok luv, I will talk to you later", he said.

Ethan headed back to his apartment as Kristina climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Her head was spinning. She had a lot on her plate lately and it was starting to clear out. She got through the bachelor/bachelorette party, performing at the wedding, the wedding itself, making love to Ethan and then having wild sex with him in the shower. She was tired.

Now she had to put her mind on other things, like college and getting a job.

She put all of her stuff away and lied down on the bed and she fell asleep.

Ethan went into the haunted star, poured himself a drink and sat down next to Luke.

"So, did things go the way you had hoped they would", Luke asked giving him the eye.

"What do you know", Ethan questioned him.

"I know that there has been talk around that you are dating Kristina, and that you were spotted kissing her at Jakes. I also saw how close you to were when you were dancing at the wedding yesterday. I heard this crazy rumor that you went to Sonny's house and asked him to date his only daughter." Luke said.

"Well, it sounds like you have all the facts correct." Ethan said as he stood up.

"Where is Kristina now", Luke asked.

"She went home to put her stuff away and to lie down and take a nap." he told him.

Luke patted him on the shoulder saying, "Must have been one hell of a night. That a boy dodge".

Ethan just shook his head and walked away from him and headed to his room. He had the apartment that was connected to the haunted star he never really had that far to go. Inside he threw his stuff in the corner. He would have to remember to send his tux to the dry cleaner. He flopped down on his bed, crossed his hands behind his head and began thinking. He had gotten the girl, had an honest job, now he was wondering what came next. He knew that they were going to have to have a talk sooner than later. Kristina would be heading to college in the fall. Perhaps this will be a summer fling. Who was he kidding; he knew he was in love with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He would have to face the facts but for now, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about everything that had happened over the last week.

Keep the reviews coming… Thanks


End file.
